


Irrevocably Intertwined

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Morning After, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Tahani and Eleanor open up to each other during Attempt #218.





	Irrevocably Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jukebox_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukebox_head/gifts).



> For my very patient cousin! <3

The bed is soft and spacious. Eleanor turns onto her side to see if Tahani is awake.

“Morning,” Tahani says, smiling a sleepy smile.

“Morning,” Eleanor answers.

It might seem strange, but Eleanor has noticed that neither of them ever add a “good” at the beginning. It was morning; there was so much that could still go wrong. There was always a risk of a reboot or Shawn finding them out or Vicky revolting. Tahani reaches out a gentle hand and tucks an errant lock of hair back behind her ear.

 _This_ , Eleanor thought. _This would always be right._

“You’re thinking very loudly this morning. Something on your mind?”

Tahani was good like that, at reading people. Considering the nightmare sister that she lived with, Eleanor guesses that reading people is what had propelled her for so long.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you,” Eleanor answers.

Tahani smiles. She always smiles like she knows more than you do or like she’s got a particularly juicy secret. It’s maddening in the most delicious ways. It draws her in.

“Likewise. We’re victims of circumstance, I suppose.”

Eleanor frowns.

“Is that how you see us?”

Tahani sighs.

“I didn’t mean it as an insult. But if we hadn’t gone through all that we have, we wouldn’t even know that the other existed. Our stories have been irrevocably intertwined, and I intend to make the best of it.”

“I know. I’m happy being here, with you. Ohio was a very lonely place.”

Tahani swallows. It’s difficult to open up, but Eleanor is someone she has grown to trust and confide in. If there’s anyone she can truly connect with, it’s her new companion and lover.

“You know, even now, I find it very hard to say too much about Camilla and my parents and—”

Her eyes dart to the corners of the room. Eleanor’s follow.

“I used to worry Camilla was staying a step ahead of me by having my rooms bugged and micked. It’s so stupid, but sometimes, I can’t shake it.”

Eleanor has heard (and done) horrible things in her years as on earth, but Tahani’s stories—what little she has told—are some of the worst.

“But I don’t want to be like that around you,” she concludes. “I want us to overcome this. There’s more to life than Camilla and my parents’ approval.”

Eleanor smiles.

“You’re so brave, baby.”

Tahani leans down to kiss her face. So gentle and soft.

“Come on,” Tahani says. “Let’s see what Janet can make us for breakfast.”

Tahani slips from the bed, dons her dressing gown, and makes her way back over Eleanor’s side of their bed. Tahani waits for Eleanor to slip a green sweater over her head before grabbing her jeans off of the floor.

“I’m glad we met, Eleanor. Even if we had to die first.”

Eleanor wants to reply, but the lump in her throat won’t let her. It’s partly from surprise and partly from her kindness and partly from a feeling of anger and bitterness since the moment she began to suspect Michael. (She still had so many questions, but she wasn’t going to say anything yet.) Before she can stop them, the tears are flowing down her face, and Tahani is rushing to her side.

Tahani wraps her arms around her girlfriend. These bouts were becoming quite familiar to the other. A product of the abuse they had endured and inflicted while they were alive. It makes her angry to see her friend in such a state. She didn’t know her before her death, but there are signs that Eleanor crying in front of someone like this would have been a rarity even just a year ago. It makes her very angry at whoever had hurt her so much while she was alive.

“It’s going to be alright, dear Eleanor.”

“How do you know?” Eleanor asks.

 “Trust me, okay?”

“I trust you.”

“I love you,” Tahani says.

“I love you more,” Eleanor says.

“That’s impossible,” Tahani says, leaning down to kiss the top of Eleanor’s head.


End file.
